


Bang

by GirlZombieSlayer, orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wet - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bondage and Discipline, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Espionage, F/F, Falling In Love, Film influences, First Time, From Sex to Love, Hotel Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, Lesbian Sex, Natasha-centric, Public Nudity, Road Trips, Romance, Travel, Undercover, submissive Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlZombieSlayer/pseuds/GirlZombieSlayer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tasked with recruiting gun for hire Rubi Malone, Natasha approaches the mission with high confidence. Only to have Rubi use her own cunning to outfox Natasha. Leaving Natasha in the unusual situation of being vulnerable to someone else's intentions.





	

As Rubi broke through the surface of the warm pool, she smirked, taking notice of the curvy redheaded girl still lounging at the bar. Her round ass shown off by her tight, skinny bikini thong. Slowly, Rubi pushed herself across the pool then climbed back onto dry ground. Swaying her hips as she made her way towards the other woman.

Natasha shifted her gaze to inspect her recruit to be, a smirk as she then took a longer drink from her glass. Her gaze wandered aside as she listened to the light steps approaching her. Yet was taken by surprise when Rubi’s hand grabbed her ass.

A laugh as Natasha turned her head, batting her eyelids. “Oh, so is this your way of flirting?” Rubi nodded as she leaned in closer, kissing her neck as she whispered. “I’ve got a better idea, bring your cute butt back to my room and I’ll let you have all the alcohol you want.” Pursing her lips as she hummed, Natasha swayed her hips. 

“Sounds fun, but you don’t even know my name.” Rubi nipped her neck firmly as she grunted. “Rubi.” A stiffening as Natasha rolled her hips slowly. “Natasha.”

Rubi’s smirk widened as she tugged Natasha’s thong down and then shifted both hands to grab her ass, hoisting the girl off her feet making Natasha gasp with a giggle. Rubi purred as she then gripped Natasha’s bikini top in her teeth and tugged. “Since your hands are free.”

A smirk as Natasha nodded, undoing her clasp, she groaned as Rubi swept her head to pull the garment aside, her long hair brushing across Natasha’s pale breasts. Rubi’s soft lips and warm tongue then began to lavish attention on Natasha’s breasts making her quake as Rubi began to walk, her hands lightly groped and smacked Natasha’s bare ass.


End file.
